1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reusable liquid filter and more specifically to a filter comprising a plurality of filtering discs positioned within a filtering conduit and supported by a central core and a series of filter support members.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Filtration systems are incorporated into a variety of liquid processing facilities. The filtration can be integrated into purification systems for treating water, oil and other lubricants, and the like.
Filtration is a mechanical or physical operation that is used for the separation of solids from a fluid by interposing a medium through which only the fluid can pass. Oversize solids in the fluid are retained, but the separation is not complete; solids will be contaminated with some fluid and filtrate will contain fine particles (depending on the pore size and filter thickness).
Sieving is a simple and convenient technique of separating particles of different sizes. One example is the use of a small sieve for sifting flour through very small holes, which allow only very fine flour particles to pass through. The coarse particles are retained in the sieve or are broken up by grinding against the screen windows. Depending upon the types of particles to be separated, sieves with different types of holes are used.
Filtration differs from sieving, where separation occurs at a single perforated layer (a sieve). In sieving, particles that are too big to pass through the holes of the sieve are retained. In filtration, a multilayer lattice retains those particles that are unable to follow the tortuous channels of the filter. Oversize particles may form a cake layer on top of the filter and may also block the filter lattice, preventing the fluid from passing through the filter. Commercially, the term filter is applied to membranes where the separation lattice is so thin that the surface becomes the main zone of particle separation, even though these products might be described as sieves.
Filters can become blocked over time. The denser the amount of particulate matter disposed within the fluid, the quicker the filter becomes impassable. The cost of replacing a filter can become fiscally limiting for applications that require frequent replacement.
Impoverished nations generally do not have the luxury of distributed potable water. It would be beneficial to provide a low cost filter for removing particles and other contaminants from water obtained from stationary bodies of water such as ponds and lakes, running bodies of water such as streams and rivers, and other sources. The populace within these regions is further limited by the limited access to tools.
Filtration of densely contaminated liquids can cause frequent replacement of the filters. One such example would be an oil spill. To maintain low costs, it would be desirous to provide a reusable filter assembly, wherein the filtration portion is low cost and easily replaced.